


Ritual (Papa Emeritus II x Reader 18+)

by Canni6alBunny



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canni6alBunny/pseuds/Canni6alBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, before entering a Ghost concert, you suddenly have to go to the restroom when you bump into the very singer himself, Papa Emeritus.</p><p>Just a random story I wrote when I was at school. Sorry if it's crappy, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual (Papa Emeritus II x Reader 18+)

Papa Emeritus II x Reader (18+)  
The moon's light covered the city. You stood outside waiting in line to see the Ghost concert that night. You bought your tickets when you suddenly realized-you had to go to the restroom. You rushed to the nearest restroom as fast as you could. On your way, you passed several doors leading to rooms you've never known were there.   
After you finished your business, you began running to the concert when a door opened and hit you directly in the face, causing you to fall to the ground. You sat there and rubbed your head. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" You told the person.   
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" You heard a man say with a seemingly familiar accent. You looked up and screamed. There stood Papa Emeritus II.   
You quickly rose to your feet. "Papa Emeritus! It's alright!" Your face was a burning red. You stood there, staring at him. He looked at you with sympathy in his eyes. "Where are you headed?" He asked. Still astonished, you replied,"To your concert. I love you guys and-" He interrupted you. "Come with me then!" He guided you to the huge, still mostly empty room where the concert were to be held. The group of Nameless Ghouls stood on the stage prepping their instruments. Alpha called out to Papa. "Yo Papa! Are you ready?" Papa nodded to Alpha as he walked to the steps of the stage. He turned to you. "Excuse me, what's your name, by the way?"  
"(y/n)." You told him your name, followed by him telling you to walk towards directly in front of the stage. "You can watch from here."   
You gasped and thanked him.  
-After the Concert-  
The band had just finished singing "Deus in Absentia". They bowed to the audience. Soon after, the audience began leaving to go home. Suddenly, you heard Papa call to you. "Hey, (y/n), come over here." He was signaling for you to come to him and the Ghouls atop the stage. Omega walked with the instruments, one by one, to one of the back rooms of the stage. You stood there waiting. Papa finished whispering something inaudible to Alpha and turned back to you. He had a mysterious look in his eyes. Alpha and the other Ghouls gathered into a back room. "Would you like to join us, Ghuleh? He asked you. "Join them for what?", you thought to yourself.   
"No worries, my dear." He led you to the door the Ghouls walked through. He opened it, revealing a room only lit by many candles. The Nameless Ghouls stood in a circular shape, chanting. They stopped their chants and slowly began to stand amongst the walls of the room and lowered their heads, now covered by their hoods. Papa shut the door. "What is thi-?" You asked, only to be interrupted by Papa placing a finger over your lips. "Hush now, my child." He took of his mitre and set it down on the table next to the candles. "Are you ready for this ritual?"  
You didn't know what to say. You stood there, motionless. You had no idea what was going to happen to you.   
"Stand in the circle, please," Papa said, pointing to a circle of candles on the floor. The circle was fairly big, ranging from four to six feet across. You stood there, in the middle, waiting for something to happen. You started to hear inaudible voices-most likely the Ghouls. Papa walked into the circle, across from you. "Lay down, please. Legs apart. Then, we can begin, child."   
You followed his command, slightly confused. Whatever he was planning on doing, it shouldn't end well. As you lay there, you saw him slowly getting closer to your body, hovering over you. He looked so tall, almost like a giant. He then sat on his knees at your feet. You closed your eyes. "Am I going to die? What's he going to do to me? Is this the end?", you pondered. Suddenly, you felt two hands touch your waist, one on each side. You felt him sliding off your pants! You started trembling. "What is he doing?!!", you kept thinking. Your pants were soon completely removed from your body, revealing your panties. Your face red as a lobster, you watched his eyes. He looked at you, then back down. He began feeling around, looking for the top of your panties. He found the lace and began pulling off those as well. You felt you heart sink. He then moved his masked face between your exposed legs, slowly lowering it to meet your private area. You shifted a bit as you felt his moist tongue touch your lower lips.   
You felt him go everywhere, hearing the soft moist sound of his tongue exploring you. You opened your eyes, seeing his head shadowed by the candle lit fire. His mask, surprisingly, did not really get in the way. The Ghouls still stood motionless against the walls with their heads down. You closed your eyes yet again. You moaned softly as he licked your clit. His hands moved up and down your smooth legs, sending you chills. As he began sucking your sensitive spot, you felt the mask's lips touching the outer edges. Your moans filled the room. Papa stopped. "Are you enjoying this, (y/n)?" You nodded to him, blushing even more. He continued his oral exploration. Your moans continued as well. "Papa...please....I'm going to-" you began speaking. With that, you let out a rather loud moan. Papa Emeritus sat up, wiped his lips as well as the mask, and looked at you. He then brought his lips to your's. You shut your eyes as you felt his tongue move around your mouth. You didn't know what to think. His tongue danced with your's. As he did this, he pulled off your shirt, leaving your fully nude. He stopped the kiss and walked towards the table. He held something in his hands-a necklace. The necklace of the band's logo, the grucifix, shined in the light. He returned to you and placed it around your neck. He stared into your eyes. He began kissing you again, his gloved hands moving down the sides of your slick body.   
After about five minutes, he helped you put your clothes back on. "Goodbye, my dear. I hope to see you again." As you began walking emotionless towards the exit, you caught a glimpse of Papa silently speaking to the Ghouls.   
With this, you knew one thing was for sure:

It was a night you'll never forget.

Fin


End file.
